<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Utterly Forgettable by QueenoftheCapes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170795">Utterly Forgettable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheCapes/pseuds/QueenoftheCapes'>QueenoftheCapes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Side Effects of Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheCapes/pseuds/QueenoftheCapes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"We've met before. Don't worry about trying to remember me: you won't.  I was erased."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Utterly Forgettable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We’ve met before.</p><p>Don’t worry about trying to remember me: you won’t.   I was erased.  That guy in the silvery get-up said it was about some kind of paradox; I don’t really get it, so please don’t ask me to explain. </p><p>I remember you, though. </p><p>I remember how happy you were.  </p><p>Care-free.</p><p>Immature.</p><p>Exasperating. </p><p>We got on each other’s nerves a lot; I guess brothers and sisters are supposed to. </p><p>But you were also the one who had my back whenever med school got overwhelming.  You helped me push forward, even when it seemed like you'd never find a direction for yourself.   I guess that’s different, now.</p><p>I used to think about putting things back the way they were.  It’s hard, especially when I see you hurting, and I find myself glad that you don’t even know what else you’re missing.  But, I’ve looked at the numbers: you’ve saved more lives than both me and Dad combined. </p><p>You do good work.  You should be proud. </p><p>I have to go, now. It was nice seeing you again, even though you won’t remember this conversation.  But, just in case some of it sticks: I love you. Mom and Dad loved you. </p><p>Take care of yourself, Bruce.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>